Hambre
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Drabble. El que Tsukiyama invitara a Hinami a tomar café cuando Kaneki no estaba, no podía ser del todo bueno. ¿Acaso él... tendría hambre? [Ligera insinuación de Tsukiyama/Hinami] Reviews Please!


¡Hola! Ésta es la primera vez que publico algo en el fandom de Tokyo Ghoul, por lo que estoy un poco nerviosa.

Quiero decir que cuando escribí éste drabble todavía no leía el capítulo 114 del Manga. Ahora que lo hojeé me di cuenta que mi drabble es como una copia alterada de la sucesión de eventos mostrada. Y bueno, como ya leyeron antes, éste es un Tsukiyama/Hinami aunque no en el sentido romántico.

**Aclaraciones: **Tokyo Ghoul ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Ishida Sui. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias.

Reviews?

* * *

**Hambre**

Tsukiyama observó fijamente a Hinami desde la entrada del escondite, casi como si la estuviera acechando.

El lugar estaba en completo silencio, lo que indicaba al menos que Banjou y su pandilla no se encontraban, aunque el olor de Rize proveniente de Kaneki tampoco se alcanzaba a percibir en el aire. Así que todo parecía indicar que Hinami Fueguchi estaba sola. Sola _y a merced._

La Ghoul en lo tanto estaba tan sumida en uno de los trabajos de Takatsuki Sen que apenas si había notado la presencia de Tsukiyama ahí parado, mirándola a detalle.

'Gourmet' se llevó una mano hasta el estomago. Estaba hambriento, y frente a él había una exquisita presa totalmente vulnerable, porque no importaba qué tan fuerte fuera la kagune de Hinami si ella no tenía experiencia en combate. Un escalofrío pasó por todo su cuerpo.

Definitivamente el simple pensamiento de devorarle le hacía estremecer.

—Ah, Tsukiyama-san —dijo la pequeña reparando más en su presencia.

—_Bonjour, mademoiselle_ —respondió encaminando sus pasos hacia ella—. ¿Kaneki-kun está?

—Onii-chan y los demás salieron —contestó la castaña haciendo un pequeño mohín, para luego voltear la vista con desinterés.

Shuu enarcó una ceja.

—¿Te molesta? —inquirió.

—Me aburre estar sola —le corrigió.

Tsukiyama sonrió repentinamente, con una mueca un tanto extraña en su rostro. No era sádica, de satisfacción o de perversión. Era sólo como… con una mezcla entre impresión y diversión.

—_Mademoiselle_, conozco una maravillosa cafetería donde tienen libros —comentó ganándose la mirada de la joven—, ¿te apetecería ir conmigo?

Ésa cafetería era, por supuesto, a la que había invitado a Kaneki antes de llevárselo al Restaurante Ghoul, aunque la hija de los Fueguchi no sabía nada de eso. Lo que era más conveniente para todos.

Por un momento Hinami sonrió entusiasmada, pero después su expresión se tornó entristecida.

—Onii-chan no quería que saliera de aquí sin él —respondió bajito.

—Entonces que sea nuestro pequeño secreto —le susurró él con diversión en el oído.

La pequeña Ghoul, no tan niña pues tenía 14 años cumplidos, se sonrojó sutilmente por la cercanía. Un segundo después comenzó a considerar seriamente la propuesta; se aburría muchísimo estando en el escondite, tampoco podía visitar a Touka porque estaba ocupada estudiando para sus exámenes de ingreso a la Universidad y Kaneki parecía estar bastante ocupado con sus misteriosos asuntos.

Sólo le quedaba estar sola con una pila de libros a un lado, o salir con Tsukiyama.

—¡Si quiero ir, Tsukiyama-san! —contestó determinada.

Después de todo no era como que Hinami estuviera haciendo algo malo, Tsukiyama era de los aliados de Kaneki. Un par de salidas secretas con un aliado no iban a dañar a nadie.

—_Meraviglioso_ —dijo complacido. Hinami sólo ladeó la cabeza sin entender su palabra—, entonces, _mademoiselle_, vaya a ponerse algo lindo para salir.

—¡Síp! —asintió ella corriendo a una de las habitaciones del lugar.

Shuu volvió a sonreír en cuanto la Ghoul se fue, ésta vez con los labios un poco torcidos. Tenía hambre, tanta hambre. Pero aguantaría un poco más de tiempo. Porque aunque no fuera en ése preciso instante, él definitivamente, algún día, mordería la dulce y suave carne de Hinami.


End file.
